


Freak Storms In The Winter

by This_Is_Not_My_Fault



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Smut, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Not_My_Fault/pseuds/This_Is_Not_My_Fault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected freak storms leave the pack to camp out in the new and improved Hale house. Monopoly and puppy piles insures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Storms In The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> First story, enjoy :)

It would have to be the stormiest weather that Beacon Hills had seen this winter and, of course, of all nights to have the pack meeting it had to be today and now everyone was stuck in the new and improved Hale house, lounging around on the many chairs and couches in the living room, some on the floor, bored out of their minds, which is a given considering they’re all a bunch of rowdy hormonal teenagers (according to Derek).

The whole pack was here Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Issac, Erica, Boyd, Ethan and Aiden, Malia, Kira, Liam, Danny, Jackson and Cora, at the Hale house, for their monthly get together to discuss all the supernatural baddies roaming the streets and everyone was forced to show, literally, Allison didn’t show one time due to a ‘family thing’ and ended up with a very angry Alpha Derek at her door step, Chris was not impressed.

After the meeting was concluded and everyone was just wanting to go home to bed after a long day at school or whatever they were up to, the shock they got when they realized a bitch of a storm was keeping even the wolves lock inside for the duration of the night.

Jackson tried to make a run for it with Lydia and ended up soaked to the bone much to the packs amusement.

In the living room, Stiles lay twitching on the floor, ADHD acting up and being stuck with nothing to do was driving him up the wall. Swiveling his head side to side he turned to face Lydia, who was stretched over Jackson’s lap on one of the red love seats that she insisted Derek buy for the new house, wearing some of his spare cloths. As if sensing his stare, she turned to him.

“What is it now, Stiles?” Lydia signed, glancing one more time at him before examining her nails, which she had been doing for the past 2 hours.

“I’m bored” Stiles signed and rolled onto his stomach, hands under his chin, swinging his legs back and forth.

Erica gives a scoff from the corner, muffled slightly due to her head lying on Boyd. Allison giggles slightly with a friendly role to the eyes and Malia nods in agreement but keeps quiet and continues on talking quietly with Kira and Liam.

“Really? I couldn’t tell with all the twitching and rolling you’ve been doing” she glanced at him again.

“There’s gotta be something to do around here, Cora?” Stiles says, turning to Cora, she did live here so she had to know if there was something to do. He would ask the adopted residents but has a feeling they would rather see him squirm.

Cora, realizing she was being talked about, puts the books down and contemplates for a minute till she turns her head towards the kitchen.

“Hey Derek, do we still have that old Monopoly board?” Cora yells.

An audible sign can be heard from the kitchen and Derek walks in seriously looking as though he would rather be anywhere but here. Really no one can blame him.

“Maybe in the upstairs cabinet” He reluctantly admits.

Issac all the sudden thrilled with the idea of board games wiggles from his position on the couch squashed between Erica, Boyd and Malia sprints up the stairs and clutters around before coming down with the game held high in the air.

“Yay, Board games” Stiles exclaims excitedly, clearing off the coffee table in the room with the help of Scott and Kira. Derek looks over him questionably then turns to the rest of them.

“Okay, you can play your childish game but if I hear anybody yelling or a fight breaks out, it’s over” Derek says before heading upstairs to get away from the infestation of teenagers in his house.

Derek can be heard ascending the stairs and the click of the bedroom door before the board is furiously scattered around by Stiles, due to the fidgeting, luckily the new house has sound proofed rooms, for more reasons than Derek wants to think about.

“I want to be the car” Jackson states and snatches it from the box. Typical.

“As if, the cars mine” Scott argues, reaching out to snatch it off of him and moving from the oncoming assault of Jackson. 

“You don’t even own a car so screw you the car is mine” Jackson growls, flashing blue eyes at Scott only for him to flash his red ones back before all hell breaks loose between the two.

Issac is instantly at Scott’s side and Danny at Jackson’s pulling them away as they continue to bitch about who has the car. Since both becoming wolves they are constantly in strife since Scott’s an alpha but Jackson likes to act like one 

“Well frankly I’m the manliest so the car is clearly mine” Boyd pipes in and grabs it for his own, his big stature and deep voice intimidating for a man who doesn’t speak often, even for a beta.

“Nice Boyd” Erica giggles and sneers at Jackson and Scott before grabbing a pillow and moving to be closer to the board with Malia and Liam in tow.

Everyone soon follows, Scott and Jackson getting last pick at pieces, being the Iron and the shoe, some extra pieces had to be brought in, including pieces from a half empty chess set that has been there since the remodeling.

The game for the most part starts ok, everyone cool and calm, that’s until Lydia and Allison team up to buy all the good spots and put hotels on them, making everyone have to pay up. 

Being dominating is one a wolfs main traits so they can be very overly competitive, especially the teenage ones.

“Jackson, you owe me $500” Lydia turns to him.

“That’s bullshit he owes you like over $1000 already, stop playing favorites!” Ethan states irritated before rubbing up into Danny who pats him, calming him down. He’s not doing so well, neither’s the twin.

“Yeah, stop playing favorites” Malia pipes in.

“Your one to talk miss Give-all-my-money-to-Kira” Allison says

“What about you siding with Lydia or do I help Scott because he sucks or Issac because he does too, it’s like an awkward foursome between you guys” Aiden says from his position on the floor, after going bankrupt he could care less about how the game turns out. But he loves watching the fight unfold.

“Can we just get this over with?” Cora seethes, furring her eyebrows and glaring which makes her look a lot more like Derek then she knows. Everyone has clearly gotten too angry to continue and it’s clear that Lydia and Allison are kicking ass.

“The only reason where playing this game is because of Stiles so don’t get snappy at me” Lydia rolls her eyes and looks around “Where is Stiles?” she raises an eyebrow looking around.

“Over here” Scott points to the floor beside him.

The pack look over the table to find Stiles is lying on the floor snoozing away, a chance card stuck to one side of his face. The pack look at each other and decide silently it is better just to let him sleep it off instead of dealing with him awake. 

The storm is still raging outside as the pack go to the rooms to gather up as many mattresses and blankets without disturbing Derek. It sort have become a thing between the pack to have a what Stiles likes to call ‘puppy pile’, to gather all the soft pillows and blankets then lay in the lounge room together and sleep. Sometimes people move around too much and someone wakes up with an ache in their neck but it was a relaxing experience and an easy way to bond with each other. 

It makes them feel like a real pack of wolves.

After all the blankets and such are collected and laid out everyone gets into the pile and slowly start to drift off.

Scott drags Stiles into the middle still sleeping, side by side, Allison is instantly to Scott’s right and snuggles under his arm. Lydia comes over to Stiles left and drags Jackson and Aiden along. Ethan and Danny spoon along at Jackson and Aiden’s feet and are asleep in seconds. Kira and Malia make their way above the heads of Scott and Stiles and quietly start talking about their math homework that Malia had neglected to do. Issac lays over the legs of Allison and hands reach to hold Scott and he snuggles under one of the spare blankets. Erica and Boyd are next at the feet of Allison, Boyd cards his fingers through Erica’s hair to help her relax and sleep. Cora’s last with a very quiet Liam; being the newest pack member he is quite hesitant but fits in between Kira to be closer to Scott. 

Cora stands over them for a second and just watches, after losing her family she never thought she would have a pack again but having so many pack mates now and at her own age is just something she can’t quiet grasp. She smiles down fondly and the smell of pack, safety and home making her want to sleep forever and frankly she could.

A thought occurs to her and she pokes Stiles in the cheek until he groggily looks up at her annoyingly but playfully.

“Forgetting something?” she amusingly says and raises an eyebrow at his confused look before he finally realizes.

He, as gracefully as he can gets out of the pile, ‘accidentally’ hitting Jackson on the way who gives a hiss and a few whines follow him as he ascends the stairs with Cora watching on knowingly before taking his now empty spot in the pile before drifting off into a deep sleep with the rest of them.

Stiles makes his way upstairs to where Derek room is, knocking lightly and slipping in, closing the door behind him.

Derek’s lays against the headboard of his too big a bed, though it looks not big enough for him seeing as, you know, muscles and such. He sees Stiles enter and smiles fondly before putting the book down he was reading. 

“You know you can join the pile, it’s really nice and cozy, and everyone would love it if you do I mean you are one half of the Alpha here” Stiles says cheekily making his way over to the bed as Derek positions himself with his feet hanging off the edge.

“I know that” Derek states calmly before wrapping his arms around Stiles waist as he gets closer, laying his head on stiles stomach breathing in the scent “But then I wouldn’t get any alone time with you” he smirks as he sees the flush spread across Stiles’ cheeks. The beginning scent of arousal reaches Derek’s nose and he huffs a laugh quietly.

“We get plenty of it thank you very much” Stiles says playfully, moving with Derek’s touch. Whenever Stiles isn’t at school or Derek’s actually home from a real, yes real job they are attached at the hip, or lips or other places.

“Enough is never enough” Derek light heatedly says, so unlike himself, this side that he only shows to Stiles before hoisting him up into the air.

They’d been doing this for a while now, the pack know and so does Stiles dad but only after a very stressful ‘talk’ alone with Derek and his dad who had a gun on him at the time, did he started to warm up to Derek who brought his love with steak and pizza much to Stiles dismay.

Stiles gives a yelp as he is hoisted into the air by strong arms and laid on the bed with the ridiculously hot werewolf above him. Derek nuzzles into Stiles neck leaving kisses and licks all the way up to his nose before settling on his lips lingering till Stiles responds and they move together in a slow almost tentative matter.

Derek has a terrible habit of leaving hickeys all over Stiles neck, saying he had to ‘mark what was his’, the first time he gave Stiles one to say he was stared at, at school was an understatement so they both agreed that it would be best if they were hidden which they both didn’t mind due to many places being available to mark.

Derek’s hands reach the hem of Stiles shirt and skims them upward before going lower and removing Stiles jeans one leg at a time, Stiles breathing starts to quicker and cheeks redden more.  
Derek trails his hands all over stiles legs before settling on the back of his thighs and Stiles cooperates by wrapping them around Derek’s hard, muscular hips. Stiles then tugs at the bottom of Derek’s shirt till he gets the message to take it off. Stiles watches in wonder, even though it was nothing new Stiles didn’t get how he landed someone like Derek but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

Stiles runs the tips of his fingernails along Derek’s abs and kisses his collar bone before suddenly wrapping his arms around his back, fingers tracing the tattoo on his back as they rut against each other, the glorious friction electing a moan from Stiles, egging Derek on to pin Stiles by the shoulders to the bed, grinding their hips together a bit harder.

Just as Stiles starts to get exited Derek slows down and looks down at the flushed body beneath him, smiling fondly as he moves Stiles so that they are spooning on the bed, back to chest, Stiles being the little spoon, obviously.

“Hey no fair” Stiles complains before giving a yawn and Derek just rolls his eyes. Derek slightly moves his hips forward into Stiles ass as if a promise for later activities.

“Maybe another time, get some sleep Stiles” Derek mutters and kisses Stiles temple.

Derek listens as Stiles breathing finally begins to slow before he finally falls asleep before drifting off himself knowing his pack is well and safe, for once. The cold from the weather outside being blocked by the warm duvet and the werewolf ridiculously hot body, puts Stiles to sleep almost instantly.

Maybe there is a good thing about freak storms in the winter.


End file.
